


婚后禁欲

by Gigantes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigantes/pseuds/Gigantes
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

M城的春天比莫关山呆惯了的C城更干燥，他不得不换了一个双肩包以容纳他的大号保温杯——非常骚气的捉奸专用红，不知道多少次在茶水间被同事打趣道结了婚之后审美直线下降。莫关山能怎么办呢，家里还有一个大号人形保温杯，穿着自己买的本命年辟邪红秋裤，美其名曰同款，见杯如见人。为了堵住贺天那张叭叭叭的嘴，莫关山明智的选择每天扛着灌了水足有两斤重的大水壶通勤，每每坐下觉得硌肩膀的时候莫关山就把保温壶从包里掏出来，抱在怀里老僧入定一般。有次莫关山心血来潮去搭公交，没成想遇上婚礼车队把一条路堵的水泄不通，水壶里的水哐当哐当响，和莫关山胃里的水声还默契的对上了拍子。看着外面喜气洋洋的婚车，莫关山突发奇想自己怀里的杯子如果贴对红双喜，兴许就能当嫁妆了，值不值钱先不提，反正是挺沉，抱出去给四方宾客倒水的时候都他妈倍儿有面儿。

两个月下来，莫关山觉得自己的核心力量增强了不是一星半点，如果地铁上突然杀出来一个老流氓，他甚至能三两下的把人制服。不过在他有这个想法的第二天，他就被贺天强制性的专车接送上下班了，看贺天开着那辆骚气的红色布加迪威龙，坐在副驾抱着水壶，看贺天昂贵的西裤裤脚露出来的红秋裤，恍然觉得自己被泡进了一缸子玫瑰里，就像贺天求婚的那天一样，铺满了一整个卧室的红玫瑰，俗气的很。然后他们就像世界上最后的一对AO一样，肆无忌惮的接吻，在为人类繁衍生息做贡献的边缘徘徊着。莫关山把自己也变成一株娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，花瓣都被揉碎了掺进贺天的血肉里。

纵欲过度的后果就是莫关山被标记后的第一次发情期何时到来无法预估了，正常Omega在被Alpha彻底标记之后的第一次发情期应该被标记后三个半月到四个月不等，然而距离上一次发情期已经过去了半年的莫关山，腺体像是被封印了一般，没有半分发情的迹象，人也在性事上越来越冷淡。罪魁祸首的贺天当然不敢有半分埋怨，只能每一次一柱擎天的进浴室再一柱擎天的出来，委屈巴巴的博取莫关山的可怜和心软，卑微到这一地步，真正做全套的爱半年里还不到三次。莫关山丝毫不觉得愧疚，Omega的发情期这种东西嘛，怎么看都是Alpha更爽一点。贺天是求天天不应，叫地地不灵，憋着焚身的欲火度日如年。

不枉贺天违背唯物主义的价值观每日被迫吃斋（其实是为了泄火），莫关山最近终于有迹象了，贺天敏锐的捕捉到莫关山的信息素有了微妙的变化，黄刺玫的信息素变得有一些躁动，贺天试着释放了一些松木信息素，很快就被黄刺玫的味道纠缠走，那感觉，像是用松香熏染一方上品的黄绸子，袅袅的烟，轻盈的撩人心弦。

贺天不敢托大，死乞白赖的开着小布送人上班去了，反正是自家公司，真有什么状况也能解决，总裁办公室里除了没有家里的床头婚纱照，别的什么都齐全。结果还真让贺天给猜中了，小布开进停车场后莫关山的反应就剧烈起来，死攥着贺天的衣摆不然他走，贺天无奈解释道：“宝贝儿，我给你开车门好吗？”天知道他有多难耐，新婚之夜莫关山的浪劲儿还在耳朵边呢，贺天迫不及待想打开莫关山身上的某些开关了。“别，就在车里…”

莫关山啊莫关山，没出息！转眼就想死在贺天身上了。莫关山在心里狠狠的唾弃自己，又自然的把责任都推给该死的发情期。顶着臊红的脸硬是把人从驾驶位上扯到跟前猴急的啃了一口。莫关山自己心里也纳闷，这次的发情期真的是来势汹汹，一点准备都没有。然后又想，贺天买的大水壶是挺管用，练好了臂力一把能把如狼似虎的A扯到跟前来啃。

贺天被他没轻没重的撩激的头皮发麻，这会正是早高峰，停车场车来车往，贺天舍不得欺负莫关山，但莫关山那绯红的鼻尖和唇角，连唇角的那颗小小的痣，都在提醒贺天这是一个成熟的水蜜桃般的Omega，是他要相伴一生的人，而此时这个人正敞开了自己的内里，挂在露水盈盈的枝头静待贺天采撷和品尝。

“乖，小可怜，你舍得我也舍不得你在车里受委屈。”莫关山还有些茫然，似乎是没想明白自己的求爱为什么被拒绝，直到被贺天的犬齿刺破腺体之前莫关山都是茫然的，剧烈的疼痛取代茫然的瞬间，让莫关山在清醒的状态下流出了眼泪，贺天没有从他后颈上移开，却早有预料似的抿去了他的眼泪。

腺体簌簌的涌出信息素液，被贺天贪婪的吮吸干净，再温柔的舔舐安抚莫关山的情绪。在咬破莫关山后颈的那一瞬间，贺天长久以来的积郁都被一扫而空，是久旱逢甘霖，是空前新雨后。莫关山的身体细微的抽搐，他太久没有承受性爱的身体过分的敏感，刚才贺天不由分说的咬了一口，现在回味起来都觉得难忍。贺天终于不再叼着莫关山的那块皮肉，手臂却还是紧紧的箍着莫关山的腰，其实他们现在的姿势都称不上舒服，贺天是个实打实的一身腱子肉的A，莫关山甚至比一般A的身材都要好，虽然依旧是很柔软就对了。

亲昵了这么一会，早高峰早就过去了，止于上班，别说是让莫关山进写字楼，就是现在让莫关山从贺天的怀抱里出来，贺天都不敢保证自己不会发飙。小布的性能这时候就体现出来了，长时间被早晚高峰压制的小布这会在称得上空旷的大街上旁若无人的烧油，莫关山被贺天的信息素安抚过后温顺的不行，甚至有些昏昏欲睡。贺天早就安排好了发情期所需要的一切，至于莫关山心心念念的全勤奖，哼，自己不就是个移动的ATM么，还是只对他一人免费开放的那种，稀罕全勤奖？有什么好稀罕的。

小布在发挥了自己的作用之后，就是在车库里漫长的一周吃灰时间。


	2. Chapter 2

迁居M城的时候贺天费了心思布置新居，独栋的小别墅不算特别大，但是从选址到装修都是贺天仔细斟酌的结果。莫关山喜欢花，所以他们有一个花圃，花香四时不断；别墅后面就是云亭山，二人时常去山上散心。C城有莫关山熟悉的生活和朋友，所以对于莫关山来说M城永远是最初的记忆之后的记忆。城际交通很便捷的当下，莫关山随时可以回C城去寻找慰藉，缺憾也是有的，然而贺天实在是过分的体贴，在M半年来的生活总归是欢声笑语。

除了现在——被贺天操的哭哑了嗓子，上气不接下气的在求饶。贺天闻言当真放缓了动作，却也不容忽视，他那炽热的、可怖的茎身没有丝毫偃旗息鼓的意思，只是佯装疲乏，回城三十里，等莫关山一放松警惕便攻城掠地，势不可挡的鞭挞，大有黑云压城的气势。莫关山明明已经软成了一滩水，后穴却欲盖弥彰的绞紧了贺天，“不是说，受不了了？”贺天实在是恶劣，明知故问，得了便宜还卖乖。莫关山气势还是有的，如果声音不是哼哼唧唧的，那就更有威慑力了。“个人爬！”

瞧那可怜样儿，明明手指都在贺天的背上抓出了血痕，还是嘴硬。“口是心非。”贺天低垂的眼睛里亮闪闪的倒映着莫关山的模样，先是被汗水打湿的头发，被贺天捋到耳后；后是被泪水浸润的睫毛，轻轻颤动着被亲吻；再是酡红的面颊，醉酒一样的憨态；接着是泛着粉的鼻头，猫儿一样的嘤咛；最后是红肿的嘴唇，嘶嘶哈哈的吐出来春潮。真的是，摄魂要命了。

莫关山换了个舒服的姿势，小腿搭在贺天的肩膀上无力的随着耸动乱晃，胳膊脱力一般甩在床上，浑身上下的感官都失效了，只有身下那个快乐的洞在不知疲倦的索取，“贺天，”莫关山半眯着眼，脑子里一片混沌，“狗鸡，”嗤笑在头顶响起莫关山也捕捉不到，继续自顾自的轻唤，“哥…哥，”贺天登时觉得自己变成了一朵烟花，炸的噼里啪啦。“我好爱你啊。”莫关山不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，泪痕还在，眼眶也是通红的，遭受了无数的委屈一样重复着：“我好爱你啊…好爱你啊…好爱你啊…”

被占有和被珍视的感觉，委屈难言和恃宠而骄的情绪，莫关山都体味到。说不上来为什么委屈，可能是贺天不够凶猛吧。莫关山一哭，贺天觉得心都要被哭碎了，然而莫关山都哭腔和眼泪让他罪恶的欲望更加勃发，莫关山的每一句“我爱你”说的都不是爱，而是“你操的我好爽啊”“太深了所以再深一点”“怎么样都可以”和“我很会夹”。只有贺天知道，看起来暴躁的小辣椒实际上是一团浸了春药的棉花团子，又白又嫩又软。不仅是发情期略微鼓胀的胸脯，还有被蹂躏出红狠的臀肉，都叫贺天难以自拔。

莫关山昏昏沉沉的射了，贺天把人清洗干净放到床上安抚好之后才有时间下楼吃点东西，发情期的OMEGA基本上不怎么进食，只喝一些营养液补充身体，某种程度上可以说发情期的OMEGA抗拒除了自己的ALPHA之外的一切存在进入自己的体内。ALPHA在OMEGA发情期的体力消耗是巨大的，然而这个时期是OMEGA最不能离开ALPHA的时间段，发情期的OMEGA敏感又脆弱，饶是莫关山这样自诩为铁骨铮铮的汉子的O，也是抵不过AO进化的天性的。贺天根本没敢在楼下浪费时间，噙着一口水没咽下就匆匆往楼上去了，结果还是晚了一步。

床上哪还有莫关山都身影，被褥还是温热的，衣服扔在床边，连衣服都没穿莫关山能跑到哪去？衣柜里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，贺天不敢强迫拉开柜门，怕吓着容易受惊的小兔子。“咚咚咚—小兔子乖乖～”莫关山缩在贺天昂贵的西装里，身上裹着贺天的浴巾，扑簌簌的落眼泪，他才不要开门。贺天半蹲半跪的敲了半天门，还是一点动静都没有。“莫关山，不要以为——”衣柜轻轻的拉开了一条缝，莫关山露出了一只眼睛和一撮乱蓬蓬翘起来的红发，贺天心都要化了，哪里还有什么脾气。伸手把缝隙拉大，小心翼翼的把莫关山连人带浴巾一起抱出来，实在是太娇贵了，怕磕了碰了就没了。

趴在贺天宽厚的肩膀上的莫关山还在小声的啜泣，真的不是他想哭，是他的泪腺不受脑子的控制，他现在只想扯着这只大尾巴狼的尾巴毛吊起来好好的教育一番，怎么可以把自己一个人丢在空旷的大房间里，万一迷路了怎么办！贺天全然不知莫关山心里的那些小九九，安抚着安抚着就变了味儿，莫关山的味道实在是自己的致命毒药，尝过一次之后就再难忘怀，明知是不归路却还是选择饮鸩止渴。被舔舐腺体的快感过电一般打通了莫关山的身体，贺天满意的听到了一声轻哼才停下使坏的舌头。

“我想喝水。”莫关山理直气壮的提要求，贺天笑得很坏，“好啊，老公抱你去。”莫关山顺从的点头，乖巧的不像话。如果被抱起来之后没有被捅屁股的话，可能会更乖巧。“啊！明明…旁边就有水…”莫关山被贺天抱着下楼梯，后穴里的阴茎根本没有固定的力度和角度，时不时的戳刺到敏感点，偏偏想躲又没有地方可躲，紧绷起的腰塌软下来之后又吞的更深。“厨房的水更好喝。”贺天一本正经的胡说八道，结实的肌肉单手托住莫关山倒水也毫不费劲，倒是莫关山愈发紧张，腿紧紧的盘在贺天的腰上。

“心肝儿，别…别夹这么紧，要被你夹射了…”莫关山这次真的不是故意的，他太紧张了，偏生贺天还要去逗他，像逗猫儿一样，把水举着等他凑过去再一把挪开，如此三五次莫关山都要被急哭了，越着急越觉得口渴，口越渴越觉得身体饥渴。水是温热的，从贺天嘴里渡来的，带着贺天的气息。

“心肝儿，我们生个宝宝吧。”贺天做着十分不真诚的动作用十分真诚的语气说。莫关山慢慢的睁大了眼睛，眼神的茫然扩散开来，歪着头反问：“宝宝？”


End file.
